Join the Clan
So you want to join the Clan? Awesome! Fill out the form below, and edit the page, adding the form at the bottom. MAKE A NEW HEADING!! Unrealistic cats with crazy, unapproved superpowers or just plain dumb warrior names (Shortcake, Marshmallowfur, Jigglypuff) without suitable explanation for why ''they have those names will be skipped over. Also, powers are not allowed, unless it is approved by an admin. Include '''detailed paragraphs '''for appearance, personality, and history. Just 'Clanborn' will not be acceptable. Explain where they were born, any major events happening through their lifetime. Saying that the appearance is just 'dark-grey with white spots' will not be acceptable. How long is their fur, what color are their eyes? The personality is probably the most important part of the form. Saying that they are 'friendly but sometimes short-tempered' will not be acceptable. Are they brave? Cowardly? Are they shy or loud? Little details like this defines a cat's entire being. Princcesstori16 (talk) 16:52, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Example: Name: Redstar Rank: Leader *You can make a loner, rogue, or kittypet, too.* Appearance: Red-brown tom with pale blue eyes. Personality: Calm, serious, and loyal to his Clan. Always puts the Clan first. Family: Blue (brother, alive), Leafwhisker (sister, alive) History: When his parents died, he and his siblings were left alone to fend for themselves. After a few seasons, Fox (his loner name) found a sparkling rock, where his ancestors came to him and gave him nine lives. He came out of the cave, where his worried littermates were waiting. The newly named Redstar explained what happened. Blue, not believing in 'StarClan,' thought his brother had gone crazy and left, leaving Leaf and Redstar. Leaf joins the Cla, becoming 'Leafwhisker.' Redstar is currently leader of BrokenClan, with nine lives. Extras: None Tigerstar is epic. Don't deny it. Put the forms here! Name: Blue; Leafwhisker (I'm doing it like this 'cause I'm lazy :3) Rank: Loner; Warrior Appearance: Blue-grey tom with ice-blue eyes; Beautiful brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle. Personality: Vain, sarcastic, and clever; Quiet, shy, and often nervous around a large group of cats. Family: Redstar (brother), Leafwhisker (sister); Redstrike, Blue (brothers) History: *see Redstar's History* Extras: None Approved by me! Tigerstar is epic. Don't deny it. Afterlife and Redshade's cats (IDK HOW MANY) Name: Rain/Rainpath Rank: Deputy (Please?) Appearance: Tortiseshell tom with gray eyes. Personality: Sarcastic, fun-loving, but serious when it comes to anything else. In fact, if you provoke him, sadistic. History: Unknown. Xtras: NONE. Approved! Tigerstar is epic. Don't deny it. Brighty's Cats Name: Brightsong; Stormfeather; Sunpoppy Rank: Warrior; Warrior; Medicine Cat Appearance: Ginger and white she-cat with medium length fur and gray eyes, and a bushy tail; gray tom with brown eyes and a torn ear; dark ginger she-cat with a round white mark on her chest Personality: Brightsong is usually very friendly, bubbly and excitable, but she reserves this for her friends. Often times she has to force herself to be serious. She can't help but try to make most things into a joke.; Fun, smart, and loves just living life. He has his flaws, but he rolls with them, making him an easy cat to work with.; Sunpoppy is not the nicest cat all the time. Her temper flares easily, and often gets mad for no real reason at all. She's very strong, and stands up for herself. This typically makes her a bad medicine cat. History: Parents abandoned her; Was a kittypet for a while, then he met Brightsong t the border and joined the Clan; Clan-born Xtras: Brightsong and Stormfeather are mates [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|I'm Not Perfect]][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|...But I'm as close as it gets!]] 'Approved because I be admin, and wow I'm typing in my own siggie gradient.' Name: Midnightpaw; Driftingpaw; Cedartail; Lunapaw Rank: Apprentice; Apprentice; Warrior; Apprentice Appearance: Black she-cat with blue eyes; black she-cat with olive green eyes, with gold specks; gray tom with forest gren eyes; silvery gray she-cat with electric blue eyes Personality: Typically shy, Midnightpaw doesn't have many friends. Life is tough for her, but she doesn her bets to survive. ; Driftingpaw is snarky, arrogant and rude. She's very mean, and has bullied Midnightpaw since they were kits in the nursery; Cedartial is silent, and a bit of a loner, ever since his mate died.; Lunapaw is Driftingpaw's best friend, and even meaner than her. She bullies all the other apprentices, and makes most of the others scared of her. History: Cherryblossom kitted Midnightpaw and Driftingpaw, along with Snowpaw, who died shortly after her first gathering. ; See above ; Cedartail was Clan-born, and became Cherryblossom's mate. She, along with her daughter Snowpaw, died from green-cough. ;Lunapaw was born to Smokesky and Rivershade. She quickly befriended Driftingpaw, and they soon became the meanest cats in the Clan. Xtras: Midnightpaw and Driftingpaw are siblings, and Cedartail is their father. [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|I'm Not Perfect]][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|...But I'm as close as it gets!]] 'Approved because I be admin, and wow I'm typing in my own siggie gradient.' Name: Sandheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: Sandy brown with green eyes. Personalty: Friendly but can be mad at times. History: Clanborn Extras: None. Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:28, October 20, 2013 (UTC) BC's Cats Name: Smokeflight Rank: Warrior Appearance: Slim, smoky blue she-cat with dazzling green eyes. Personality: Proud, strong, angered easily. A strong runner, and will stand up for what is fair and right, even to high ranks or toms. To toms, she is very eye-catching and pretty, but she's so intimidating, they get sort of scared. The rest of her personality depends on the situation. History: Used to be a kittypet named Sarah, but she hated the way her owner treated her. So she ran away and found Brokenclan. Extras: She has a small scar on her head from where her owner hit her. 21:31, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ~Sandheart can't be approved yet. First off, she can't be leader, as Redstar is leader. Second, you need to include her appearance. Smokeflight is approved. [[User:Eeveestar|'When you face the shadows, ''']] you're facing yourself. 01:38, October 24, 2013 (UTC) --Sandheart is approved. Face the wrath of Noivern. 16:32, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Mallowpaw Name: Mallowpaw Rank: Medicine cat apprentice Appearance: Cream-coloured she-cat with fern-green eyes Personality: Gentle, generous, and loveable. You can see her compassion in every movement. Family: Darkpaw (brother, alive) History: Born outside the Clan Extras: N/A Darkpaw Name: Darkpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Extemely dark grey tom with green eyes Personality: Fierce, arrogant, and brave. Would die for his Clan in a heartbeat. Family: Mallowpaw (sister, alive) History: See Mallowpaw Extras: N/A Both are from me. Espeon You just got Morning Sunned 22:12, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ~Both approved~ Face the wrath of Noivern. 22:36, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Eevee making a couple of cats :> Kyoko Rank: Loner Appearance: Beautiful, long-furred silver she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. Personality: Easy-going, persuasive, and collected. Likes hanging out in the Twolegplace. History: Kyoko was born in a large Twolegplace (city) alongside her brother Midori, and abandoned by her Twolegs. She easily adapted to her life as a loner, and moved to the Twolegplace in BrokenClan's territory. Currently a loner. Family: Midori (brother, alive) Extras: Her name means 'child of the city' in Japanese. Midori Rank: Loner Appearance: Silver tom with blue eyes and short fur. Personality: Quick to act, impatient, and sometimes over-confident in what he does. History: *see Kyoko's history* Family: Kyoko (sister, alive) Extras: His name means 'green' in Japanese. I le approve of them~ Face the wrath of Noivern. 19:44, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Cynderheart's cats Name: Lionkit Rank: kit Appearance: dark ginger tom with ice-blue eyes Personality: kind and sweet Family: none all are dead, Adopted mother is Cheetahfrost History: found by a warrior by his dead mother Extras: six moons old and ready to be an apprintice By:Cynderheart (talk) 20:58, November 11, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart ~Approved Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past... bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have. 22:35, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Name: Cheetahfrost Rank: Queen, Warrior Appearance: an unusually spotted she-cat with green eyes Personality: kind and sweet to cats who are kind to her Family: Kits: Coralkit- (Doughter), Demikit- (Son), Snakekit- (Doughter), Lionkit- (Adopted Son), Tigerfrost- (Uncle) History: She's the warrior who found Lionkit in the forest by his dead mother when she was taking a break from her own kits and she took him in knowing how lonly the kit was without a mother. Extras: none By:Cynderheart (talk) 20:58, November 11, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart ~Approved, and are you going to make her kits? :3 Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past... bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have. 22:46, November 12, 2013 (UTC) doing that right nowCynderheart (talk) 15:46, November 13, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Name:Coralkit Rank: kit Appearance: a Pale grey tabby she-kit with green eyes Personality: kind and sweet to cats who are kind to her Family: Demikit- (Brother) ,Snakekit- (Sister) ,Lonkit- (Adoptive brother), Cheetahfrost- (Mother) History: Born into Brokenclan Extras: none By:Cynderheart (talk) 20:58, November 11, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Name: Demikit Rank: kit Appearance: black tabby tom with blue eyes Personality: strong and Loyal Family: Coralkit- sister, Snakekit- sister, Lionkit- Adopted brother, Cheetahfrost- mother History: Born into Brokenclan Extras: none By:Cynderheart (talk) 15:46, November 13, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Name: Snakekit Rank: kit Appearance: a pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Personality: kind and sweet to cats who are kind to her Family: Coralkit- (sister), Demikit- (brother), Lionkit- (Adopted brother), Cheetahfrost- (Mother) History: Born itno Brokenclan Extras: none By:Cynderheart (talk) 20:58, November 11, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart ~Approved Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past... bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have. 22:53, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Redfire and Athena Name: Redfire Rank: warrior Appearance: dark red with gray eyes Personality: Fun, overprotected of his sister (below), sometimes liud, and an extremely strong tom Family: sister, Athena (below) Extras: N/A Name: Athena Rank: apperntice Appearance: light shade of brown with white spots, and icy blue eyes Personality: wise, often quiet, easily interuppted, shy, and likes it when Redfire (above) acts overprotected Family: brother, Redfire (above) Extras: N/A The fire-type enthusiastic! ~Approved! Lucario Aura Sphere~ 23:28, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Stormpaw & Foxpaw Name: Stormpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Tall, pale ginger tom with blue eyes and a short tail. Long ears, and small paws. Short whiskers, and long, slender legs. Eyes seem to shimmer like the water's surface when a light shines on them. Personality: Brave, adventurous, and not afraid to take any risks. Daring, arrogant, and easily offended due to being a bit vain. One day hopes to be leader of BrokenClan. Ambitious and impatient, only the most experienced warrior can put up with him. Family: Foxpaw (twin brother) History: N/A ~ Name: Foxpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Russet tom with bright blue eyes. Personality: Shy, quiet, and always nervous. Tries to prevent Stormpaw from doing anything stupid. Family: Stormpaw (twin brother) History: N/A Approved by me~ Lucario Aura Sphere~ 01:30, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Amy Rank:Kittypet and Queen Apperence:Black she-cat with Dark Amber eyes personalty:Sweet and shy Family:Vanellope (Daughter),Taffyta (Daughter),Sticky (Daughter),Sandheart (Sister),Chloe (Sister) History:Born Kittypet Chloe Rank:Loner Apperence:White she-cat with Blue eyes Personalty:Friendly and Feirce Family:*see Amy* History:*see Amy* Both by Me Winxclubfan1/Sig /wait, so Amy's daughters are also Chloe's daughters, or were you referring to the sister thing? You could've copy-pasted.../ Anyway, approved~ Lucario Aura Sphere~ 21:42, November 22, 2013 (UTC) No they aren't,They are her Nieces? Vanellope Rank:Kit Apperence:Black She-cat with Hazel eyes Personalty:Friendly but storbborn Family:*see Amy* History:She was born a kittypet but left for a Nicer life as a loner with her sisters Taffyta Rank:Kit Apperence:Fluffy White she-cat with Ocean blue eyes Personalty:A bit of a bully and can be VERY rude at times,Mostly to her Sister VAnellope Family:*see Amy* history:*See Vanellope* Sticky Rank:Kit Apperence:White she-cat with Teal eyes Personalty:Smart and Loyal but is terrible at Hunting Family:*see Amy* History:*See Vanellope* All by Winxclubfan1/Sig ~Approved~ Lucario Aura Sphere~ 22:02, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Estrella Name: Estrella Rank: elder Appearance: midnight black with white spots, she-cat. Personality: loves to sleep, can easily be tempered, and at most of times, shy but cheerful. Family: dead History: clanborn Extra: name means "star" in Spanish. Fire-types and Red (talk) 18:23, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Approved~ You tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone,and what was right iswrong. 18:30, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Zafiro Name: Zafiro Rank: loner Appearance: white she-cat with blue-gray spots across her body and golden eyes. Personality: jumpy and easily scared, not what you'd expect of a loner. Though, when standing up for herself, she is a strong cat. History: born a loner Family: unknown Extras: name means "sapphire" in Spanish Fire-types and Red (talk) 23:08, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Approved~ You tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone,and what was right iswrong. 23:13, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Ares, Zambia, Vixen, and Farfalla Name: Ares Rank: warrior Appearance: buff, gray tom with black stripes and a red tipped tail. Personality: Not the smartest, though a great fighter when it comes to strength. He is a gentle giant, being kind to many. History: once a loner, then joined for extra protection Family: mate, Zambia (below) Kits, Vixen and Farfalla Extras: none ______________________________________________________________ Name: Zambia Rank: queen Appearance: a sandy brown she-cat with dark green eyes. Personality: especially sweet to her kits, she tries to come friends with anybody, no matter the difficulty. History: clanborn Family: mate, Ares (above) Kits, Vixen Farfalla. (Below) Extras: none ______________________________________________________________ Name: Vixen Rank: kit Appearance: has the pelt of a red fox, tom with blue eyes. Personality: tough like his dad, he won't give up until he finishes it. Loves to hear stories from warriors and elders. History: clanborn Family: sister, Farfalla (below). Mother, Zambia (above). Father, Ares. Extras: none ______________________________________________________________ Name: Farfalla Rank: kit Appearance: pure white she-cat with emerald green eyes. Personality: shy, and has a small voice, mostly sounding like a squeak. Loves nature and hates fighting. History: clanborn Family: Mother, Zambia. Father, Ares. Brother, Vixen. Extras: name means "butterfly" in Italian. All made by Fire-types and Red (talk) 02:07, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Approved~ You tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone,and what was right iswrong. 03:37, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Breezeflight, Dodger, Nightkit Name: Breezeflight Rank: Queen Appearance: Jet-black she-cat with a white forepaw and green eyes. Personality: Breezeflight is always wary, over-protective, and always worrying about something. She doesn't easily trust cats, and is rude to cats that don't do something right. Family: Dodger (former mate), Nightkit (daughter) History: Breezeflight is Clanborn. She met a loner, Dodger, and instantly fell in love with him. When she was told that she was pregnant, she didn't tell Dodger. She told the kit that her father bravely died in a battle. Extras: None ~ Name: Dodger Rank: Rogue Appearance: Black tom with amber eyes. Personality: Dodger is cruel, ruthless, and calm during anything. He is willing to do anything to get what he wants. He despises the easy life of kittypets, and hates the Clan cats. Family: Breezeflight (former mate), Nightkit (daughter) History: Loner-born. He fell in love with a Clan cat, but she left him after finding out she was pregnant. He began having a complete hatred for all Clan cats after that. Extras: None ~ Nightkit Kit Black she-cat with white ears and amber eyes. She is cheerful, always happy, and easily excited by things. She likes exploring, and is rather gullible at times. Dodger (father), Breezeflight (mother) Clanborn. None Made and approved by me. You tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone,and what was right iswrong. 04:46, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Cynderheart's cats 2 Name: Tigerfrost Rank: Elder, Warrior Appearance: unusually stripped tabby tom with Ice-blue eyes Personality: kind and sweet and loyal to his clan Family: Cheetahfrost-(Niece), Snakekit-(Great-niece), Coralkit-(Great-niece), Demikit-(Great-nephew), Lionkit-(Great-nephew) History: Born into Brokenclan Extras: Formally Cheetahfrost's mentor By:Cynderheart (talk) 17:07, February 17, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Approved~ You tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone,and what was right iswrong. 20:51, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Name: Violet Rank: Loner, Queen, (wants to be a Warrior) Appearance: A Jet-black she-cat with pale blue eyes Personality: Kind and sweet and very protective of her only kit, and will be loyal to the clan Family: Lilly-(Daughter and only kit), Lionkit- (Nephew that she never knew about) History: Violet is a Loner who wants to join brokenclan along with her kit Lilly. Extras: Warrior nam should be: Wildfrost By: Cynderheart (talk) 15:25, February 18, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Name: Lilly Rank: Loner-kit Appearance: Jet-black she-kit with pale blue eyes Personality: Kind and sweet like her mother, but can sometimes be rude, and will be loyal to the clan. Family: Violet- (Mother), Lionkit- (Cosin that she never knew) History: Born a loner but her mother wants her to join a clan. Extras: She is six moons old and ready to be an apprintice By:Cynderheart (talk) 15:25, February 18, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart --Can you add a bit more personality please? Thanks~ You tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone,and what was right iswrong. 17:00, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Is it good now?Cynderheart (talk) 14:58, February 24, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart --Approved now~ You tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone,and what was right iswrong. 01:44, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Azure's cats Name: Snowkit Rank: Kit Appearance: White she-kit with brown eyes. Personality: Very kind and caring, but always puts her clan 1st. She will sometimes have mood swings when thinking about her parents. She has an obsession with other kits. Family: Only kit, parents dead History: She used to be a loner, but when 5 days old her parents were killed somehow. This caused her to get mood swings. She wandered the forests and soon found BrokenClan. Extras: Has a sorta british accent --so I have something to say. detailed paragraphs for history and personality please. thanks~ You tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone,and what was right iswrong. 01:57, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Good now? Awesomely awesome since Awesome A.D. 02:02, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Accepted Holy crap I need a siggieeeee River Song and Melody Pond \ **** `Name: River Song Rank: Can she be the Medicine cats aprentice or is that tooken? If it is she is a warrior Appearance: Silver grey she-cat with Blue Green eyes Personality: spunky, hopeful, caring, and livly. She is very much the opisite of her sister Melody Pond. Family: Melody Pond (alive, sister) Mom (Died) Dad (Dead) History: River Song and Melody Pond where born in a cave alone there mom died soon after there birth. She had a chance to name them. She choose Riverkit and Pondkit. being the only ones who survived being born they later where renamed River Song and Meldody Pond. River Song was always singing with Melody Pond They where known for singing. But then there father died of an uncurable sickness. He died just before She became an aprentince.. Extras: she has a wondefully beautiful voice. **** Name: Melody Pond Rank: Apprentice Personality: Calm shy gentle kind Family: River song (Sister, Not dead) Mom (Dead) Dad (Dead) History: Same as sisters. (Above) Extras: She has an equally beautiful voice. Princcesstori16 (talk) 16:52, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Category:Joining Category:Browse